grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Masu Masu no Mi
Masu Masu no Mi (スマッシュ, Smash Smash Fruit) is a paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives the consumer the ability to "crush" anything they come in contact with. It was eaten by the famous Red-Haired Clive who himself has been unable to control its power fully, mainly do to his slothfulness and overall distaste for the Fruit's abilities. The Fruits powers are incredibly strong and unstable, able to leak out of the User and destroy things without the User's intention. Strengths and Weakness The fruits major strength is its ability to grant the user the power to crush anything they physically touch. Whatever the user chooses to crush will break apart and scatter instantaniously into microparticles. The power is able to destroy entire building and ship structures in seconds with little to no effort, but this is limited to the structure of just that one mass, it will not crush anything around or close to it. While the user is able to chose how much of a mass will be destroyed, if uncontrolled the fruits power can simply overtake the user's will and destroy anything. The current consumer of the fruit; Clive is known to be notoriously lazy and unfocused, so normally anything he walks into shatters immediatley without his knowledge. The Fruits one major weakness is its inability to to destroy living flesh. Instead it will simply imloade the air around a target to send them flying several meters, still causing major damage. Although this weakness only applies to the Fruits most basic attacks, if Clive chooses to use Punkai which is a technique that allows him to dissamble something by limited the Crushing effects, then he can split flash apart into pieces. However the living target splits apart and reduces into small, doll-like versions of themselves. This spell doesn't cause permanent damage since the victim will return back to normal after a while. Like any other Devil Fruit, it gives the user the inability to swim. Usage The fruits powers are able to destroy any inanimate object the consumer comes into contact with at will. This naturally also gives the user the ability to defend themself with a physically impenitrable barrier, able to destroy anything that comes into contact with it instantly. The user is also able to use this attack at mid range and maybe even long range given the user's skill level. However if the consumer is unfocused, he/she may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. Techniques *'Betsu' (別 Betsu, literally meaning "Seperate"): Clive creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, regardless of its tangibility. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, after some time, the target eventually reverts to their original form, though should the need arise, Clive can manually revert them back whenever he wishes. *'Funsai' (粉砕 Funsai, literally meaning "Shatter"): Clive releases a white aura that infects an area, transforming it white before it completely shatters. The after effects of this move cause large fissures around the area that was destroyed. *'Shimasu' (します Shimasu, literally meaning "Quake:): Depending on the chosen magnitude, an area chosen by Clive can be instantly smashed and its debris flung into the air. The debris then circles the designated area which is clearly marked by Clive's gigantic white aura. Category:Devil Fruits